Unthinkable love
by Prissewis
Summary: The ultimate love story between Sarugaki Hiyori and Hirako Shinji
1. The new lieutenant of the 12th Division

This story is about my absolute favorite Bleach couple: Sarugaki Hiyori and Hirako Shinji. The story takes place in the "Turn Back The Pendulum" era because I totally fell the love with those episodes. It's my very first fan fiction so I really hope you like it. I'm sorry if I make some mistakes in my English. I'm from The Netherlands myself so English isn't my mother tongue. The main characters of the story are of course Sarugaki Hiyori and Hirako Shinji but Urahara Kisuke also plays an important role in this story. Some other Shinigami like Hikifune, Aizen and Unohana will play a less important role in the story but will come by every now and then.

Enjoy! =3

* * *

**1. The new lieutenant of the 12****th**** Division**

In her life, Sarugaki Hiyori had never been as excited as the was at that very moment. She ran as fast as she could and didn't even think about the fact that she could be way quicker using her Shunpo. She had this big smile all over her face, which made her even more beautiful than ever. Hiyori had just heard that she would become the next vice-captain of the 12th Division within the Gotei 13. The girl from Rukongai had grown so much in her strengths and her hard work finally paid off; today was the day she was getting her reward and she deserved it. Sarugaki Hiyori was about to share her big news with the one person she had thought of the moment she heard she was going to be the new vice-captian of her own division. Sarugaki Hiyori noticed that she had almost reached her destination: the 5th Division. She barged in like it was her own home and yelled at a Shinigami with long blond, straight hair. Don't get fooled, though: he was definitely a male Shinigami.

"You'll never guess what I just heard!" and Hiyori glowed all over her face. She really seemed to be happy, a quality that hadn't fit with her for a very long time. She was standing there in the middle of the 5th Division, unbelievably proud of herself. She just could barely await the reaction of the Shimigami before her, standing with his back to her. Within a few seconds he turned around with a bored expression.

"I do, actually. You will become the new vice-captian of the 12th Division, won't you?" He turned his back on her with no further expressions off emotions.

The tiny little lights in the big brown eyes of Hiyori vanished. Her smile disappeared and she didn't glow like before. The disappointment was so big, almost too large for her. Once again, there was this little girl from Rukongai who couldn't do anything right. She waited so long for this day, but the one person who mattered already knew it and he couldn't care less. But Sarigaki Hiyori didn't show her disappointment and swallowed everything that looked like tears in her eyes.

"You're just jealous!" she screamed at him with a nasty look. She did not see this coming, but with her scream came a lot of emotions forward and the tears in her eyes returned too fast. So fast that she could not stop them anymore and one of them rolled over the left side of her cheek.

"Why would I be jealous, Hiyori? I'm a captain myse-" but he stopped his sentence when he turned around and saw something he had never seen before. Sarugaki Hiyori was standing before him and she was crying; she really was crying. Hirako Shinji never thought of seeing Sarugaki Hiyori crying in his life. He crossed the line so hard right now, but didn't know where exactly.

"H-Hiyori-san.." he stuttered with big eyes and a shocked face. He wanted to walk to her, but she did not give him the chance. With speed as if she was stung by a bee, she ran out of the 5th Division, which was now no longer the place she ran into like it was her own home.

Hirako Shinji didn't come running after her and she did not expect him to. Hiyori did not go back to her Division because she didn't want to answer any hard questions her Captian Hikifune Kirio might ask. She really liked her Captain; she even loved her because Hikifune gave her a chance no one had ever given her in her life. But right now, she didn't want to be comforted by anyone. Sarugaki Hiyori wandered about the streets and alleys of the Seireitei, wiping her tears away.

"That's really quite a sad face" said some voice from behind her. One second later, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hiyori reacted immediately by turning around, making herself loose and give the Shinigami a hard kick in his face by sweeping her feet in the air. Before she even knew who it was, the Shinigami screamed and broke down to the floor.

"You broke my nose! You really broke my nose!" he wailed at her when he was lying on the floor.

"That's your own fault. It's for getting your dirty hands on me!" yelled Hiyori back. Then she thought she recognized him. The man crying on the floor in front of her could be Urahara Kisuke, the third seat of the second Division, and one of Shihōin Yoruichi best friends. Hiyori stared for a few second at him, as if he were nothing more than some animal shit. Urahara Kisuke used those second to wipe away some blood and tears before he pushed himself off the ground, a little bit dizzy from the hardest punch he had ever received in his entire life.

"You're a quite the fighter " Urahara sniffed a bit with his nose and came to the conclusion that his nose wasn't broken after all. He always overreacted with this sort of stuff, not quite charming for a man. He touched his nose really carefully to be sure of his conclusion and so he did not need to pay a visit to Unohana, a thought that it fact more creepy was that standing here before this little, tiny Shinigami, who had almost broken his nose.

"You are Sarugaki Hiyori, from the 12th Division, aren't you?" Kisuke already knew he was right. The fact that she almost broke his nose when he was only trying to help her matches exactly the description of her that he heard from some Shinigami.

"Not just from the 12th Division! I am going to be the new vice captain!" yelled Hiyori and when she spoke those words for the first time out loud she seemed so proud of herself again. For one moment, there was no room for Hirako Shinji and his reaction in her head. It didn't matter anymore, the only thing that did matter was the fact that Hiyori finally was getting a chance, that someone had had enough trust in her to give her that change and that she felt more important than ever in her life.

"You look really proud, Sarugaki Hiyori, and you should be proud of it. Now if you will excuse me, I think I need to take a bad." Urahara Kisuke looked at his hand and his uniform, which were both covered in blood. He walked away from her with a smile and did not seem to be angry about her attack. Hiyori almost wanted to say she was sorry, but she didn't, and let him walk away.

A few minutes later she returned to the 12th Division. She had taken the advice of Urahara Kisuke; she wasn't going to cry about that stupid reaction of Hirako Shinji. He was just not worth it.


	2. Hikifune's concerns

**2. Hikifune's concerns**

Captain Hikifune Kirio knew she really shocked a lot of people by announcing that Sarugaki Hiyori would become the new vice captain of the 12th Division. Hiyori herself was the most shocked person of all, Hikifune had to tell her three times before she dared to believed it. She also knew that some people could not appreciate her decision and she didn't blame them at all. Sarugaki Hiyori was the most complex Shinigami Hikifune had ever met. Despite of that fact Hikifune loved Hiyori like she was her own child. She had watched Hiyori grown for many years and saw her become stronger and develop herself as a Shinigami. She even saw Hiyori fall in love for the very first time in her life.

The one thing Hikifune was worrying about was the fact that she got Hiyori so far that she could let her guard down when they were alone together, but not yet for the rest of the Seireitei. There hasn't gone a day by when Hikifune didn't see the two different sides of her new lieutenant. Both were Sarugaki Hiyori, but she didn't seem to have a good balance between them. On one side you had Sarugaki Hiyori with fire in her eyes, screaming and yelling at everybody when something happened she didn't like. If you were lucky, she would not kick your ass and make you pay a visit to the 4th Division. Strong, full of anger and stubborn; that was the Sarugaki Hiyori the Seiteirei knew. Hikifune knew that sid of her to, but she also saw something behind all of that anger. So much pain and grief hidden deep inside her. The way Hiyori could lay in her bed when she was asleep, she always laid rolled up, with her knees to her chest and her hands were little fists. She looked like a scared little girl, and she was. Sarugaki Hiyori was always afraid, she just didn't or couldn't show it to anyone.

Hikifune hoped that her decision of making her the new vice captain would change her, but deep inside she knew that it wouldn't be so simple. The look on her face when she was given that chance was priceless. Hikifune knew that Hiyori would be an amazing vice captain for her Division. The most Shinigami in the 12th Division would not admit it, but they cared deeply for their new vice captain. Maybe because she looked like this little, tiny, young girl who needed protection against all the bad things in life. But she didn't act that way at all, in fact she didn't let a day go by without letting everybody know she could take care of herself without any help for anybody. Hikifune knew that this side of Hiyori was going to cause her total breakdown. She actually hoped that Hiyori would have had her breakdown by now so Hikifune could be there to pick up the pieces and put Hiyori back together, but it seemed like wouldn't be happening anytime soon and if Hikifune would be there, when that time came, because it would come, there wasn't much time left anymore.

Sarugaki Hiyori stepped into the main building of the 12th Division. She tried to follow the advice she was given by Urahara Kisuke and it sure did work a bit, but now she felt quite sad again. She could not exactly describe the feeling she had, but she knew Hirako Shinji's reaction was very dear to her, though she wished it wouldn't be. Hirako Shinji didn't seem to care at all about the fact that she would become a vice captain, that she had come so fare by working very hard. He wasn't impressed at all. Yet, she wanted him to be.

"I only want you to be proud of me"

"Who are you talking to, Hiyori-san?"

Hikifune had entered the building as well and wanted to walk to her office but she bumped into Hiyori. Hiyori on her term didn't expect anyone to be here because it was their day of. She shivered, turned around and saw Hikifune standing there with that always caring and friendly smile. She loved Hikifune more than anything in this world, she loved her like it was her own mother. Hiyori had found her home with Hikifune. Hikifune always knew if there was something wrong with Hiyori, she always knew if she was sad, really angry or just happy. Hiyori knew that she could not hide her feelings for the woman standing before her. When she looked deep in her heart she really didn't want to hide it either. She felt like crying and Hikifune gave her the feeling it was ok to do so. Tears came sparkling in her eyes and Hikifune didn't doubt for a moment. Within two steps she was standing right in front of Hiyori, just in time to put her arms around her at the moment she began to cry.

"He.. he just d-didn't care at all. I only.. only wanted to m-make him p-proud.."

Hiyori had the feeling she couldn't stop crying anymore. Hikifune didn't ask her any questions because she knew what was going on and who Hiyori was talking about. Hirako Shinji really could be a asshole sometimes, but he didn't mean to be one. But right now he had hurt her so bad and Hikifune pulled Hiyori close to her, while making little comforting noises.

_Of course you wanted to make him proud Hiyori-san. You're in love with him. _

But Hikifune didn't spoke those words out loud. This was something Hiyori had to figure out on her own.

Hirako Shinji walked slowly, very slowly. He thought about a lot of things, or actually he did not. He only thought about one person: Sarugaki Hiyori. He thought about the time he first met her, she was studying at the Shinigami Academy. She could not behave herself, she was a total rebel and people thought about sending her away. At that time Hirako Shinji was there a couple times a week to give some lessons and was a young Shimigami within the Gotei 13. He overheard a conversation about this girl and asked if there was a reason for her behavior.

"She's from Rukongai" was the answer and everybody agreed on that fact. Shinji could not believe what he heard. Where all the people from Rukongai bad? He came from Rukongai! Shinji knew people from Rukongai were discriminated, but this was going was too far. The behavior of the girl had a reason and it didn't matter is she was from Rukongai or not.

The next day Hirako Shinji began looking for this girl and he found her. When he asked her very friendly if she would like to talk to him she hit him on the nose. It hurt really, really bad. When Hirako looked in her eyes he saw lots of anger in her dark, brown eyes. This girl was marked, marked deeply with the things she had to go through in the past. He had a feeling she didn't come from the good side of Rukongai. He didn't ask her about it, instead he began visit her almost every day. She beat him up most of the time but it was ok. She needed to express all of that anger.

And now Hiyori still had that anger and Hirako Shinji did not know what marked her so deeply. Hiyori did learned at the Academy to handle her anger in her advantage and used it to achieve many great things in her lessons instead of using it to beat up people. With that she had received a place within the Gotei 13; in the 12th Division and Hirako met her once again. She didn't change much until a few hours ago.

Hirako Shinji kick himself about the way he had reacted to her. He rather wanted that Hiyori herself gave him one, but the fact that she didn't made it very clear that he had screwed up big time. In all those years Hirako did not see Hiyori crying once. He always thought that she just couldn't. The fact that she did at that very moment made clear that he had hurt her feelings more than ever before. Hirako Shinji always thought that Hiyori couldn't care less about him but now he knew better than that. She cried about him, because she wanted him to be happy and proud. He was proud of her. When he heard earlier that day from one of his Shinigami's, who heard on his turn from one of the Shinigami's within the 12th Division, that Sarugaki Hiyori would become the new vice captain he just smiled about it for an hour. It made him happy and he was grateful about the fact that Hikifune gave Hiyori that chance.

But then Aizen, his own vice captain, came along and worked totally on this nerves with lots of paper work that had to be done. Hirako was in the middle of something important when Hiyori came in. It just was the wrong moment and if Shinji did knew he could hurt her that much he wouldn't have said something like that at all. He just didn't think that she cared. Of course she did, why would she come running to him to tell him the big news anyway? Shinji kicked hard against a big stone that didn't move at all. Great, now he had a painful big toe too. He stopped walking and realized the thought brought him to the right place. The one place he belonged to be right now: the 12th Division.

Hirako didn't give up when no one open the door at Hiyori's place. He had this feeling that he just needed to see her. At Hikifune's place, Hikifune herself opened the door. Hirako found her a little bit scary, she was a lot like Unohana. Hirako has known Unohana for a very very long time, but she was still scary. Both woman were amazing in what they did and when Hikifune smiled at him, Shinji could not be relieved any more.

"She's sleeping, but if you want to see her, she's in the guest room. Down the hallway, then left, the second door. Go ahead" and Hikifune let him in without any further questions. The fact that she just knew that he came to see Hiyori made her scary, like she could read his mind or something. But it wouldn't hurt to just go see her. Maybe he could say that he was sorry and they could leave this whole thing behind them.

Sarugaki Hiyori laid in bed with no blankets on her. She laid there like she always did when she was asleep. Her hand were little fists and she held them before her mouth. She lied all rolled up, with her knees to her chest and her head down. Hirako Shinji walked in the room and closed the door behind him. He just stood there for a few minutes looking at this girl who had to be Sarugaki Hiyori. She was, but she looked so different. Hirako Shinji smiled because today he saw a different side of her for the very first time. In the corner of the room was a chair with a blanket on it. Hirako walked to it and picked up the blanket. He walked to Hiyori lying in bed and sat down at the edge of the bed. Carefully, he did not wanted to wake her, he spread out the blanket over Hiyori's body. When he came closer to her he saw no pony tails in her hair. Here blond hair was just hanging down and came to her shoulders. She looked nice, she looked cute this way. Though saying that to her face would probably get him killed. Shinji could not resist the temptation of striking his fingers against her cheek. He cared so much for this girl.

Hirako Shinji had the feeling he could stay up all night just sitting there. Because he had something nice to look at.


	3. The loss of a mother

**3. The loss of a mother**

Hirako Shinji didn't tell Hiyori he was there that night and Hikifune didn't either. He fell asleep next to her but left in the very early morning. She didn't notice a thing and Shinji never sad he was sorry about his reaction the day before. Time got by, the time when Hiyori officially became vice captain of the 12th Division. The time that Hiyori never came by and spoke very distantly when they bumped in with each other. Hirako fond her very suborn, but was also as suborn as hell. He did not tell her about that one night he lied next to her. He did not tell he watched her sleep almost the whole night. He wanted to tell her, and he wanted so say he was sorry, but she just acted so arrogant against him. Screw her, he didn't missed her yelling and kicking at all.

That lasted for about two months and Hiyori could be named the winner of this game she played with Hirako. The more days go by, the more he began to miss her but he did not admit it, not even against himself. But he didn't knew that the day had come that she needed him more than ever before. When he walked in the main office of the 5th Division some Shinigami started whispering. Yes he knew he was late, but he just enjoyed sleeping. But he always was this time, so why had this to be a problem now? Aizen Sōsuke gave him that answer very quickly but it wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. Aizen loved to tell him this one, that little creepy nasty asshole. Aizen was his vice captain, but he did not trust him at all. He only was his vice captain so he could watch him.

"Shouldn't you be visiting the 4th Division Captain Hirako Shinji?" he said to him with a big grin on his face.

"Give me one good reason to visit the 4th Division, Aizen?"

"I don't know, I just thought that you and Sarugaki Hiyori from the 12th Division were good friends"

Bingo. He had him, Aizen reached his goal and had the full attention of Hirako Shinji who thought he was going crazy when he heard this news. Whit great, big eyes and a totally shocked expression of this face he wanted to attack Aizen so bad

"What is going on with Hiyori? Tell me NOW Aizen Sosuke!" and Shinji felt he began shivering all over his body.

"I only heard that she was totally unconscious and taken immediately to the 4th Division. It's something really serious I thing"

This could not be true, what was going on with Hiyori and why had he to be so suborn all this time?! He had to make this right, he had to tell her he was sorry and… and he loved her. Could it be as serious as Aizen said? Could it be.. too late? No! Whatever was going on, Sarugaki Hiyori wasn't the girl to give up like that.

Hirako Shinji stormed out the 5th Division and used her Shunpo to get to the 4th Division as fast as he could.

Sarugaki Hiyori blinked her eyes really slowly. It hurt, there was too much light. She could not handle it. She closed them again but that she felt that someone had turn off the light. She wanted to say something but she could not. She felt so tired and her whole body hurt, especially her head.

"Don't talk Hiyori, just be quit. Go get some sleep, you need it"

Hiyori though she recognized this voice who spoke to her, but could not find a name. It was a very frustrating feeling, but she was so tired she did not have the energy to be frustrated. She did not knew what happened to her, but knew that this wasn't a normal situation. She heard the person who spoke to her leave the room. Hiyori tried to remember but her head was hurting so much. But she did not give up and pushed herself to the absolute limit. With result because a few minutes later she knew what was going on. She lied in a bed of the 4th Division because she fainted this morning.

Because Sarugaki Hiyori heard that Hikifune Kirio had left the 12th Division and wasn't coming back; never again.

It was exactly the moment Hirako Shinji walked in to the room that Hiyori look at him as if she could start crying any moment because of what she remembered just now.

Hirako Shinji could not believe what was happing right now. If someone told him this weeks ago he would properly started laughing and didn't believe a thing. But now, when it started raining outside on what had to be a beautiful spring day Shinji stared at a side of Saruagaki Hiyori he had never seen before. She seemed so little and vunerable. Her ponytails where once again gone. Right before Shinji walked in her room, Captain Unohana Retsu told him what happened to her.

"She is going to be just fine. She fainted and fell pretty hard on her head. Her wouds are already healed. She just needs to take it slowly for a couple days."

Hirako didn't understand at all what was going on. Hiyori wasn't the person to just faint like that. Could there be more? If there was more, he wanted Unohana to tell him. He wanted to know everything.

"Why did she faint?"

The answer was given him immediately and it totally made sense why Hiyori fainted this morning. It was quite a shock, even for Shinji himself. He could not imagine how Hiyori must fell.

"Captain Hikifune Kirio has left the 12th Division. They're saying that she was promoted to the Royal Guard. But she just left like that, whit no goodbyes.

And now Hirako Shinji was standing before Hiyori and did not know where to even start. He saw that she was fighting against her tears so badly. Why? Why could she not just cry about it? He knew how important Hikifune was to her. She saw her captian as her own mother. Hikifune was the one person in the hole Seretei who understand Sarugaki Hiyori completely.

"It's ok if you want to cry Hiyori-san"

And just when Shinji thought he had said the right words to Hiyori for her to let her guard down the unbelievable stubbornness of Sarugaki Hiyori returned. She swallowed her upcoming tears away.

"What on earth are you doing here you stupid moron?"

Shinji's face changed. He was so close and yet again he failed at trying to get Hiyori let her guard down ones again. But he was not giving up this time. He did that to many times. So instead of yelling back at her and leaving he now walked right to the bed and jumped right on it so he could take a close look at her.

"You're my friend so when I heard you were here I immediately came to check on you"

Now it was Hiyori's face who changed. Did he just said that they were friends? He never ever said something like this before to her. She didn't know what to say to him but she didn't want him to leave either. She really liked what he just said to him. They were friends. With Hikifune gone she thought she had nobody left who'd care for here. Could it be that Hirako Shinji did care? She felt like crying again. What was wrong with her? He emotions where totally all over the place. She never felt like this before. She didn't like it at all. It was so much easier to feel strong, confident and yell at everybody who got in her way. But she didn't feel like yelling right now. She didn't feel strong or confident at all.

"I'm tired"

"You should get some sleep Hiyori-san"

"Will you stay?"

"Do you want me to say?"

"Yes"

"Then I will"

"I not going to thank you"

"You don't need to"

"Ok"

"Ok"

"And if you tell anyone about this I'd kill you"

"Clear"

Shinji was satisfied. This was a start. She didn't send him away. He sat there at the foot of Hiyori bed and watch how her eyes got heavier and closed. There was lots of work to do at his own Division but, not even for a sec, he didn't think about leaving Hiyori. He was going to be there when she woke up. He needed to make her see she could trust him. He would do anything for her. He cared so deeply for this girl. No. He loved this girl. Oh boy. Hirako Shinji bit on his own lip and shook his head. He was in big, big, big trouble.

Why on earth did he, from all those beautiful woman in the Seretei, fall for this little complex suborn brat?


	4. Some of Hiyori's past

A very special thanks to BlessedRain for being my Beta from now on! =3

* * *

**4. Some of Hiyori's past**

Sarugaki Hiyori was released from the 4th division the next day. Hirako Shinji did not talk about Hikifune with her because he didn't want to push her too much. Days went by and Shinji saw that Hiyori had changed. She was far too quiet. Shinji went by every day to keep an eye on her. Every time he asked her she said that she was ok. He knew she was lying but didn't said that to her. She looked tired and Shinji had a feeling that she didn't slept very well. But a few days later the anger in Sarugaki Hiyori came back. Reason for that was the replacement of Captain Hikifune. Urahara Kisuke became the new Captain of the 12th Division and Hiyori was not happy about that.

It's was a late night and Kisuke sat outside of the 12th Division. His first week as a Captain didn't go as he would have liked. Everybody seemed really nice and at first but when he meet his Vice-Captian things got totally out of control. Sarugaki Hiyori was something. Right away she made clear that she wasn't going to except him as her Captain. He tried to talk to her but she didn't gave him a change. Now he sat here with two black eyes. This little girl could fight like hell. He just let her in the hope that it would become better in a couple of days. But it did not and Kisuke didn't know what to do anymore with here.

"You look absolutely terrible Kisuke. Some of Hiyori's work?"

Hirako Shinji walked right to Urahara Kisuke and smiled at him. He felt so sorry for him because he knew how out of control Hiyori could be. But he also understood where Hiyori was coming from. She just wanted to make clear, in a very bad way, that no one could ever take Hikifune's place.

"She absolutely hates me"

"No she does not, she's just making clear that you can't take Hikifune's place"

"That was never my intention"

"I know that. Just give her some time"

Shinji took a seat next to Urahara Kisuke and the two men looked at a beautiful clear sky. It was a beautiful spring day. Shinji knew that Kisuke was hurt by the unpleasant welcome from Sarugaki Hiyori. He did not deserve it either. Maybe Shinji should talk about it with Hiyori. But things seem so good between the two of them and he didn't want to mess that up either. He never spoke to Hiyori about the new feelings he discovered for her a few days ago. It would not be a very wise thing to do when there was already so much going on in her life. He also though he didn't stand a chance. But on the other hand: she wanted him to stay with her that day in the 4th Division. Could that mean something? Properly not. But it meant a lot to him for her to say those words out loud. Sarugaki Hiyori had some serious trust issues so for her to let Shinji in, even it was only for a little while, was a big deal.

"I read her file today"

Shinji looked at Kisuke and the words that came out of his mouth just now. Yes there are files of every shinigami in de Gotei 13. It was only normal that Kisuke came in possession of it as the new Captain. Hirako Shinji than realized that he knew so little about Hiyori and where she came from. He knew she was form Rukongai, just like him, but she never told him in which district she grew up. Could it be in here file? Shinji wanted to know. Maybe it could explain some of her behavior.

"Anything interesting?"

"She form Rukongai, district 80"

Hirako Shinji felt he was going to be sick. He knew that she properly came from the wrong side of Rukongai but the 80th district was a hole other story. It was the most dark, terrible district there was in Rukongai. It was full of murders and rapists. And Hiyori, Hiyori was a girl. Shinji thought he could just vomit here right now. You hadn't have to be a genius to figure out what happened to girls who grew up in district 80 of Rukongai. She never told him. He bullied her. He fought with her. He made her ridicules at some points. He had never felt more ashamed in his life. And now he realized what happened that day that she came to tell him that she became vice-captain. She was proud of herself. And she needed him to tell her she was proud of him to. And he reacted like a asshole. He needed to say he was sorry. And with no words he left Urahara Kisuke.

It didn't take long for Shinji to find Hiyori. She was sitting on the roof of here on place in the 12th Division and it no time Hirako Shinji sat next to here. Hiyori looked surprised and Shinji opened his mouth to say he was sorry but then changed his mind. If she knew what he knew right now she'd maybe sent him away. He felt like touching her. Put his arms around her. Even kiss her. But he didn't do all of that. He had to control himself.

"You gave Kisuke a hard time today didn't you?"

Hiyori was surprised. She looked at a different Shinji. He looked like he was really upset but it wasn't about Urahara Kisuke. For one moment she thought he was going to say something different but maybe she was just imagine things. It was true. She gave Kisuke a hard time today but he was just so irritating. She didn't like him at all and things where just going way to fast. Hikifune just left and here replacement was already here. Some part of Hiyori thought that Hikifune would come back if they didn't find a replacement for her. It was ridicules but when Urahara Kisuke was announced as the new Captain of the 12th Division she knew for sure Hikifune was never ever going to come back. It hurts and she took it out on Kisuke. Maybe it was wrong but she just couldn't care.

"I never told you this Hiyori-san but I am really proud of you for becoming vice-captain"

Hiyori eyes spread wide open. Why did he said this? Why now? Was he playing with her? She looked at him and felt that he meant it. What was wrong with him today? Normally he would be so mad and drag here down to apologize to Kisuke. Hiyori thought it was really sweet of him to tell her this but she didn't understand it.

"You seem upset you know"

"I'm fine"

"No you're not"

"You're right, I'm not"

Hiyori felt that she shouldn't ask any further than this. It's was very clear that he didn't wanted to talk about it. She never saw him like this. Something of someone really got the best of him. Hiyori and Shinji didn't spoke for a while. They just sat there together and it felt really nice to do so. After what could be a hour of so Shinji moved over a little bit. He had a grin on his face and this could not mean anything good. Before she knew it he reached out to her and took her hair bands out of her hair. Her ponytails where no longer there and her blond hair fell down to the height of her shoulders.

"Shinji! What are you doing you loser!" but she did laugh about it.

"I just think you look nice this way"

What was this? Did Hirako Shinji really tell here just now that she looked nice? Hiyori could feel that she began to blush but she really, really didn't want to. Hirako Shinji was a real womanizer. He could get anyone if he wanted. He flirted with every single woman in the Seretei. But he never said anything like this to her. Did he really meant it or was he just making fun of her?

"Ooooh Hiyori-san! You're blushing!"

"I AM NOT"

But Hiyori felt that she really was. Screw him. But inside she was also laughing about it. She hit him in his stomach but not nearly as hard as she would normally do. She laughed at him and he laughed back. It seems that whatever made him so upset he had forgotten about it. Just for now. Hiyori was glad that she could take his mind of it. And she was glad this could take her own mind of the things they were happening right now.

Shinji had said the words before he could swallow them back in. But she took it pretty well. He knew that she thought he was only playing around whit her. She didn't know that he meant every single word of it and that the one thing he wanted to do the most right now was kiss her. But she did start blushing. Did that mean anything? No. He didn't want to fool himself. They were friends. He looked at her laughing and decided that he could make her laugh even more. Shinji started tickling Hiyori and she absolutely didn't stand a chance against that.

"N-n-n-n-o S-S-S-S-Shinji s-s-stop it! S-s-s-stop it!"

Tickling and laughing Hiyori and Shinji got really close when Shinji decided to stop. Hiyori now lay on the rooftop and Shinji lay almost on top of her. Something changed in the atmosphere between them that moment. It got a tense suddenly. Shinji couldn't stop his feelings any longer. He still had one of her arms into his hand. He bent over really closely to her and was about to kiss her when Hiyori brutally made an end to this scene.

"W-what are you doing? Let go of me!"

Oh boy. Because of his nerves he might had pinched her arm a little to firm. And he was on top of her. And about to kiss her. This was all wrong. He gave her totally the wrong impressions! As quick as he could he let go of Hiyori arm and gave her the space she needed. He needed so say something. He didn't wanted to think that he.. he wanted to hurt her in any kind of way.

"H-Hiyori. I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to.."

But Hiyori had already left the rooftop and at this point was following her properly the worst idea ever.


	5. Take a walk with me

Special thanks to BlessedRain for being my beta! =3 It's a sweet chapter, hope you'll like it! :)

* * *

**5. Take a talk with me**

Hirako Shinji really thought that that moment on the rooftop of the 12th Division was the end of his friendship with Sarugaki Hiyori. He hated himself and took his anger out on everybody around him, especially on his vice-captain Aizen, who he didn't like any way. He tried to talk to Hiyori about it whenever he saw her but she ignored him and turned the other way when she saw him. It almost felt like she was afraid of him and Shinji knew he was the only one to blame. Sometimes, when he was alone, he felt like he could cry. He made a total mess of it and he didn't think Hiyori would ever forgive him. But Sarugaki Hiyori was always full of surprises.

* * *

Urahara Kisuke was walking down the Seretei on a beautiful day. It was almost summer and the temperature was rising. He was happy because the last few days went really well in his position as the new captain of the 12th Division. Things with his vice captain Hiyori seemed to be getting better. She didn't abuse him any longer. Her protests were gone. But he felt like something happened to her. He asked her many times how she was doing but the answer was always that she was fine. He didn't want to push her. If she wanted to talk about something she could come to him and he would be more willing to help her. The day he read her file he understood her behavior. It was quite a shock for him to be reading about her background. But not only for him; also for Hirako Shinji. He didn't know what was between Hirako Shinji and his vice captain but there was a definitely a special bond between the two of them.

He was turning around to return to the 12th Division when he bumped into the girl he was just thinking about.

"Hello there. Beautiful day, isn't Hiyori?"

"Hello, Kisuke. Sure, I guess."

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe you could pay a visit to Shinji. I haven't seen you two together for a couple of days."

"Hell no."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so, idiot."

"Are you two in a fight?"

Hiyori didn't say a thing more. She _wish_ she was in a fight with Shinji. That would make things so much easier. But this wasn't really a fight. She really didn't understand what happened on the rooftop. It seemed like he wanted to kiss her. But that was ridiculous. Why would he want to do that? He could get any woman he wanted. Hiyori concluded that he was just playing with her but she didn't like it. He really hurt her feelings. Maybe it had to do with where she came from. That wasn't a place she'd like to think about. She never told Shinji. She just wanted to forget about it. And she wanted to forget about what happened with Shinji. But a part of her fantasized about what would have happened if she didn't put an end to it. Would he really have kissed her? She couldn't understand why, but a part of her actually liked this idea. But it was stupid. Right? Oh God, no!

"…I think I'm in love with him…"

Urahara smiled at Hiyori. She really didn't seem to know she'd just said that out loud. It looked like she just realized that she is in love with the Captain of the 5th Division. She looked at him and her eyes got bigger as she realized what she had just said..

"Well if you are you should go and tell him, Hiyori-san"

Hiyori flushed. She was really glad that Kisuke didn't start laughing at her. He took her seriously and she appreciated that. Maybe he wasn't such a bad replacement after all. She knew there was no one that could every take Hikifune's place, but is seemed that Kisuke was really trying and maybe she could give him a chance. He thought that she should tell him. But she only figured it out seconds ago! The girl studied her captain for a moment realizing that she _did_ want to see Shinji...

So there was only one thing to do. On to the 5th Division it was, then.

* * *

Hirako Shinji was doing the same old, annoying paperwork when he heard someone knock on his office door. It was probably Aizen, who would only serve to aggravate the blonde more.

"Aizen, I really don't have time for you annoying presence."

"Idiot, don't just assume that I'm your vice captain."

Well, that wasn't the voice of his vice captain.

Shinji looked op from his papers and there stood Sarugaki Hiyori. Suddenly, butterflies flooded his stomach, and a wonderful warmth filled his body to its very core. He came out from behind his desk and walked to her but couldn't think of anything to say. They stood facing each other in silence.

It was Shinji who finally brought the stiff quiet to an end, "h-how are you doing?"

"What's it look like Baldy?" She asked gruffly, before glaring up at him. "what about you?"

"Yes, fine. It's a beautiful day isn't it?"

The weather? Was he really talking about the weather? What was wrong with him? With every single woman he ever fancied he just flirted with them. But in the case of Hiyori everything was so different. Could it be that she was the one who he was falling head over heels in love with?

"Yes it is…"

It was quiet between the two of them again. Shinji wanted to explain himself about that night on the rooftop but he had a feeling that Hiyori didn't wanted to talk about that. And he didn't know what he could say about it because he still didn't want Hiyori to know what kind of feelings he had for her. But Shinji didn't have to say a thing because this time it was Hiyori who broke the silence.

"Do you want to take a walk? Outside? W-with me?"

She looked a little bit nervous, which the long haired captain found absolutely adorable. Shinji nodded and the two of them walked out of the 5th Division. He could not be happier with the sudden new chance Hiyori was giving him. They walked to one of the nicest places in Seretei. A beautiful field full of flowers and a river with clear blue water that flowed right through it. The best part was that there was no one near to be found.

Together they took a seat in the grass near by the river. Silence again, but it wasn't awkward at all. They both had a smile on their face and they were just enjoying the nice weather and each other's company.

"Hiyori-san… about a few days ago... on the rooftop..."

"What did you want from me?"

"I didn't ever want to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me. It's just... you scared me a bit."

"I'm really, really sorry Hiyori."

Shinji really meant those words when he spoke them. Hiyori could see it in his eyes. And then she saw him reaching to take her hand. He did it in a very gentle way and it's was almost if he was waiting for Hiyori's permission. She gave him it without any hesitation. It was okay. She believed him and she had missed him. When they were holding hands Hiyori moved over to Shinji's side and the man reacted perfectly by putting his arms around her. This felt so right. So good.

"You're just a dumbass, Hirako Shinji"

"I know that."

Shinji had never been so close to Hiyori then this very moment. He wasn't planning of letting her go any time soon. He wanted to protect her against everything that could harm her. She had been through so much already. But he wanted to be honest with her as well. No more secrets between them.

"You never told me you grew up in probably the worst district there is in Rukongai"

Hiyori was surprised and quite shocked when she heard him. She looked at Shinji with a scared look in her eyes. You didn't have be a genius to figure out what kind of stuff Hiyori had to deal with in her childhood.

She didn't like this at all. She didn't want to be treated different because it this. She didn't want to lose the arguing and messing around with each other for fun. She didn't want Shinji to think differently of her. She didn't want all of this to happen. But before panic could take over Shinji spoke the only words Hiyori wanted to hear at that moment.

"But it doesn't change a thing and you really don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Hiyori stretched over and kissed him, a tiny one on the check. And then she saw him blush for the very first time.

"W-what what that for?"

Shinji could not believe what just happened. This was a different Hiyori than the one he always knew. He also liked and cared for that part of Hiyori, including her tantrums and outbursts. But this Hiyori was a Hiyori who let her guard down. Even if it was just for a little bit; it made her beautiful and he could see the relief in her eyes.

"It's because I hate you so much, dimwit."

And with her head laid down against Shinji's chest and closed her eyes. They were both praying this moment would go on forever.


End file.
